The Fargo Clinic Community Clinical Oncology Program proposes to develop a comprehensive cancer reseach and control system to serve Fargo Clinic/St. Luke's Hospitals, the Fargo-Moorhead community and the eastern half of North Dakota and northwestern half of Minnesota. The CCOP proposal will seek to progressively increase the number of eligible patients placed on approved protocols within the Fargo Clinic/St. Luke's Hospitals complex and from referring clinics and hospitals in the area. The control component of the program will speed diffusion of cancer control methods to all segments of the area population through improved intra and interfacility coordination and cooperation. The overall goal of the program is to provide the best cancer care possible to patients and their families.